Pink Colored
by Zerroh
Summary: Dans un sombre bâtiment en ruine grandissent des adolescents livrés à eux-même. Rien ni personne ne peut leur posé de limites, tout ces fugueurs vivent dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls selon leur propre lois, entre voles, bagarres, voir drogue mais aussi sport et entre aide. [ FanFiction ShindôxKirino ]


_**Mot de l'auteur : **Hellow. Non, je ne suis pas mort. Je n'arrivais juste plus à écrire. ç.ç Ouaip' la faute à mon petit coeur en peine d'amour qui me faisait bader sur mes OS. J'ai bloqué sur quasiment tout mes projets, c'était affreux et terriblement frustrant. Bref, j'ai le plaisir ( ? ) de vous annoncer qu'ça bat de nouveau la mesure dans ma poitrine et j'vous présente le "prologue" d'un tout nouveau truc sur Shindô et Kirino, histoire de recommencer en douceur. Merci, jeune lecteur égarer, d'être là pour en témoigner ! n.n_

_**Résumé :** "Dans un sombre bâtiment en ruine grandissent des adolescents livrés à eux-même. Rien ni personne ne peut leur posé de limites, tout ces fugueurs vivent dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls selon leur propre lois, entre voles, bagarres, voir drogue mais aussi sport et entre aide. Takuto y est arrivé il y a peu, après avoir fuit le domicile familiale et vécu dans la rue. Là bas, il fait la connaissance de Ranmaru, un garçon avec de beau cheveux rose, de joli yeux claires et ... Un caractère de cochon. Mais en grattant un peu, il va découvrir sous cette carapace, une personnalité des plus douces."_

* * *

Ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlaient dans l'élastique qui les attachait. Il avait beau se blottir contre le gros sac noir qui lui servait d'unique compagnon, il n'y avait rien à faire, la toile morte dans laquelle il avait rangé quelques précieux bien tel ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Il faisait froid. Rentrer chez lui ? Ce n'était pourtant tout simplement pas concevable ! Peut importe la manière dont il le regardait. Il préférait encore crever dans la rue que de marcher sur ce qui lui restait d'orgueil en retournant dans la chaleur étouffante de la maison où il avait grandi. Oui, mais il valait mieux tout de même qu'il trouve un endroit où passer la nuit, au moins à l'abri du vent et de l'éventuel pluie qui surviendrait lorsqu'il aurait les paupières mis closes ...

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Shindô Takuto avait quitté le domicile familial sans prévenir personne ou, en d'autres termes, avait fugué et il devait cette détermination en bonne partie à son sens de l'organisation qui l'avait incité à voler argent et vivre en quantité suffisante avant de partir. Cependant, chaque jour son sac se creusait un peu plus et il en tomberait bientôt à court. Toute sa préoccupation allait à cette pensée, comme il était facile d'en douter. Tant qu'il ne pensait plus à suivre un itinéraire précis. Tant qu'il ne se souciait pas d'avoir été mordu par la fièvre.  
Riant amèrement du cliché qu'il accomplissait, il finit par se poser sous un petit pont en pierre pour s'y reposer les yeux. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir situer la ville où se trouvait se dit pont, car il avait beaucoup marché sans prêter d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. L'endroit était paisible et, après tout, c'était là le plus important ! Paisible ... A vrai dire, il semblait étonnement qu'il y était seul. Était-ce uniquement dû à l'heure tardive ? Lui-même venait d'un quartier de Tokyo et même si ce n'était pas le plus animé des quartiers, et bien, ça restait la capitale ! Tout le Japon n'était sans doute pas aussi fréquenté. Il n'avait pas assez voyagé avant cela que pour le savoir, après tout.

Cependant, il avait tort de se croire si seul, car justement, aussi vite eu-t-il fait ce constat qu'une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Notre jeune protagoniste eu un mouvement instinctif de recule, mais il se ressaisit, oubliant la crainte que l'étranger puisse le réprimander : c'était un garçon qui devait avoir approximativement son âge, plutôt grand, dont les yeux dorés apparaissaient, à la lumière des réverbères, comme présentant une hétérochromie représentée par des tâches distinctement marron dans chacune de ses iris dorées – il n'en avait jamais vues de telles auparavant ! - et on aurait dit qu'il voulait s'adresser à lui, car il allait dans sa direction.

« T'es perdu, princesse ? »

Ça sentait mauvais ! Malgré ses vêtements usés, ce garçon inspirait une certaine classe et il était vrai qu'il n'avait ni l'air d'un pervers, ni l'air d'un psychopathe, mais mieux valait se méfier des apparences et quelque chose dans sa voix n'inspirait pas confiance au brun. Et puis, surtout, quelle manière d'aborder quelqu'un !

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un garçon. » Répondit sèchement l'accosté.  
« J'avais remarqué, j'suis pas complètement con. » Rétorqua l'inconnu. « J'me disais simplement qu't'avais pas l'air à ta place. »

Pas l'air à sa place ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait déjà ? Cela faisait une minuscule minute qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui, il était encore un peu tôt pour en tirer des conclusions, non ? Où alors, parlait il en connaissance de cause ...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »  
« Et bien, ta veste, déjà. J'm'y connais pas des masses, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la basse qualité ! » Sourit-il. « Oh, prend pas cette tronche, j'vais pas te la raquetter, j'te dis. C'est con qu'un truc aussi cher sois recouvert de terre, comme ça, tu ne prends pas soin de tes affaires ... »

Il marquait un point.

« J'pourrais dire pareil de toi, tu t'es vu ? »  
« Et bien j'ai pas le luxe d'en prendre soin, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et prendre une bonne douche, t'as pas idée de traîner si tard dans un endroit pareil. »  
« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Et puis, ça ne va pas être possible, je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi. »  
« Noooon ? T'es pas à la rue quand même ? »

Le garçon au drôle de regard se mit à rire. Cela n'avait rien de drôle ! Il lui lança un regard sévère en guise de réponse affirmative.

« Bien, j'te poserais pas de question sur les raisons. Ouaip', parce qu'on est peut être bien dans le même bateau alors. » Finit-il par se ressaisir. « J'm'appelle Atsushi. »  
« Atsushi ? C'est ton prénom ? »  
« Ouaip', j'espère que tu ne vois pas de problème à être familier parce que j'ai fais une croix sur mon nom de famille. Et toi ? »

Silence d'une longue seconde : le brun semblait réfléchir. Après tout, donner un prénom ne l'engageait en rien ! Le dénommer Atsushi avait raison de se satisfaire du sien.

« ... Je m'appelles Takuto. »  
« Tu comprends vite ! C'est bien. Mais dis moi, tu comptes dormir ici ? »  
« T'es un marrant, toi, où tu veux que j'dorme d'autre ? »  
« Et bien, Takuto, comme t'as rien d'autre à faire, j'te fais une proposition, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! » Atsushi fit à Takuto un large sourire. Bien parce que c'était lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? Il se moquait de lui ? « Suis moi, j'te montrerais. Ça sera bien plus confortable que de dormir dans cette crasse, crois moi sur parole ... »

Le plus grand s'approcha de l'autre et lui tendit la main ... Et c'est simplement ainsi que tout commença.


End file.
